I could get used to that
by prettylittlegleek106
Summary: "... and that night when we were together I knew that this, us, would be something life-changing."


**A/N: this is my first fanfic :) i would love reviews and requests for stories/oneshots :) i will write for glee, pretty little liars, the glee project and friends. thanks**

Spencer could not believe that today was her and Toby's anniversary. She could not believe that they had lasted two years. She has been waiting for it to be seven o'clock all ever since Toby had called her this morning and said to be ready for their date tonight at seven. 'It's 6:59,' she thought to herself as she checked herself in the mirrior fixing her bright blue strapless dress that came down to her knees. She had picked that dress when shopping with the girls for her dress for tonight because the color reminded her of Toby's gorgeous eyes. She was about to exit her bathroom and head downstairs for him when she heard a knock on the front door and she knew it was Toby's knock. She ran to the door as fast as she could in heels and swung it open while immadiently jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly not wanting to ever break away because in his arms she felt home.

"Hello to you too Spence," he said laughing before pulling her off of him far enough away so he could kiss her.

As they pulled away, Spencer asked him, "What are we going to do?"

Toby replied, " You'll have to wait and see, but first please put this blindfold on before we go anywhere."

"Fine, but only because I love you," Spencer said smiling at him before letting him help her put on the blindfold and he began leading her to the truck, helping her in.

After half and hour of driving, Toby finally said, "Spence, we're here!"

Spencer asked him, "Can I take off the blindfold yet?"

"No spence, not just yet," Toby replied before getting out of the truck, then walking to her said to help her out and leading her to their room. When they arrived to their door to the room he unlocked it and opened it, letting go of Spencer's hand that he was holding and going in the room before her. "Spence, you can take the blindfold ff now," Toby said smiling.

Spencer removed the blindfold and walked up to Toby with tears already forming in her eyes. "Toby..." Spencer began to say before being cut off by Toby.

On one knee, taking Spencer's hands into his, he said, "Spence, you are my world. I love you more than you will ever know. We have been through a lot, what with all the A drama, Wren trying to get into our way and being suspects in murder. Through it all we had each other and that in this hotel room when we were together **(A/N he's talking about 1x19)** I knew that this, us, would turn into something life-changing. So, Spencer Jill Hastings, will you marry me?" Toby managed to get out before tears started to pour out of his eyes.

"Of course, I will Toby. I love you so much!" Spencer said. As soon as the words left her mouth Toby slid the most beautiful ring onto her finger, then picking her up, twirling her around and kissing her, tears streaming down both their faces.

"I love you," Toby said.

"I love you too Toby," Spencer said with their foreheads pressed together looking into each others eyes. "So you decided to recreate the night huh?" Spencer asked looking around the room noticing the caffine, magazine, and scrabble board laying on the bed in the same motel room where they first spent the night together.

"Yes, I also downloaded an app on my phone where when you lay your phone on the nightstand near the wall that the people in the room next door can hear everything going on in here," Toby said smiling.

"Wait what?" Spencer asked curiously. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood her three best friends tears streaming down their faces with Caleb and Ezra then tearing up as well.

"CONGRATLOINS, SPENCER AND TOBY!" They all yelled, before running in to hug the both of them before exiting the room and going home so that the newly engaged couple could spend some time alone.

"That was certaintly a suprise Mr. Cavanaugh," Spencer said laughing.

"I know. Only the best for you Spence and so that way you wouldn't have to call and tell them about it so that we could spend time alone," he replied then pulled her into a long kiss.

Finally breaking away Spencer whispered, "We're engaged!"

"I know," Toby said smiling.

"I love you so much Mr. Cavanaugh," she said looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Cavanaugh," he said with a smile so big.

"I could get used to that," she said before kissing him again.

**hope you liked it remember reviews are appericated. :)**

**please request some story/ oneshot ideas for me to do.**

**thanks :)**

**xoxo. 3**


End file.
